The present invention relates to wood and metal trusses having wood web components which have beveled ends abutting the truss chords. The trusses may have parallel wood chord members with alternate diagonal wood web members and metal web members such as disclosed in the copending application of Arthur Carol Sanford, Ser. No. 759,072, filed Jan. 13, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,686 and entitled Combination Wood and Metal Truss Structure.
The truss disclosed in said application has wood web members which are beveled at their ends in two angular directions for fitting into angular undercut notches in the inner opposing faces of the truss chords. It is very important that the wood web members be accurately cut to length and that their ends be beveled in two angular directions at close tolerances so that when assembled the beveled ends will fit into the pre-cut notches in the chords accurately and closely to form tight joints for efficiently transmitting the stresses to which the truss is subjected. It is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to cut and bevel the ends of such wood components manually with the required degree of accuracy, and at best it is a laborious and time-consuming operation.